Labyrinth
by Fune Charlotte
Summary: Perasaan mereke terhalangi dinding ego yang tinggi. Hanya untuk bertemu dan mengakui satu sama lain, jalan mereka berbelit-belit layaknya labirin. Tetapi Ochobot tahu, mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama/bad summary/Seme!Fang Uke!Boboiboy


"Laki-laki itu memang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi." Yaya berkata pada Ying yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ying membulatkan mulutnya, mengeluarkan 'Ooo~' dengan volume yang pelan. "Jadi jangan heran lagi ketika kita menemukan orang macam Fang. Lelaki pubertas memang seperti itu."

"Tapi menurutku ego Fang itu terlalu tinggi ma~"

"Yah, mungkin dia ini lebih terkesan sombong dan tidak mau kalah. Memang begitulah dia."

"Omong-omong soal Fang, aku rasa dia tumbuh menjadi lebih tampan. Peminatnya semakin banyak pula." Ying mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Ketika ia akan memasuki kelas, segerombolan gadis-gadis menghalangi pintu sehingga ia butuh perjuangan untuk menerobos masuk. "Benar-benar bertambah banyak." Tambahnya.

"He-eh lah. Sangat berbeda dengan Boboiboy." Yaya mengangguk-angguk. "Aku rasa dia malah tumbuh dengan aura feminine. Sama halnya dengan Ochobot."

"Hihihi, terbalik." Ying mengacungkan jempolnya dan tertawa khas. "Hei Yaya, apa kau suka Boboiboy?"

"Hah?!" Yaya sontak memelototi Ying. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang baru saja sahabatnya itu lontarkan. "Tidak mungkinlah. Aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai sahabat, begitu pun dengan Ochobot. Bagaimana pun kita ini kawan dari kecil `kan?"

"Hihihi. Tapi aku rasa itu tidak mustahil. Mengingat saat ini kita sedang pubertas, dan bagaimana aku melihat hormonmu meledak-ledak, aku benar-benar tidak akan heran. Mengakulah Yaya~"

"Tidak, Ying!" Yaya menghela nafas. Entah harus seperti apa lagi ia menjelaskan. "Dan bagaimana dengan kau dan Fang? Kalian sama-sama keturunan China. Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kalau suatu saat nanti kalian dijodohkan."

"Hiii~" Ying berkata dengan aksen Chinanya yang khas, ekspresinya nampak jijik. Ia kemudian menggeleng sembari melipat tangannya di atas dada. "Yaya, tidak baik setiap hari menonton sinetron. Apa lagi sinetron yang dari negara tetangga itu. Janganlah terlalu sering-sering."

"Iya lah~ Lagi pula aku tidak menonton sinetron."

Kedua gadis remaja itu melanjutkan percakapan ringan di pagi hari dengan bermacam-macam topik. Sesekali tertawa, kemudian berteriak. Apa pun akan mereka bahas hingga sampai di kedai Tok Aba.

* * *

><p><strong>BoBoiBoy © Animonsta<strong>

**Labyrinth © Fune Charlotte**

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), shounen-ai, gaje, abal, Hum!Ochobot, Hum!Adu Du, Hum!Probe, Hum!Ejo Jo

**Pairing: **FangxBoboiboy **slight** FangxOchobot

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p>Fang memang benar-benar keren. Tidak heran banyak makhluk hawa meliriknya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tampan, memiliki tubuh atletis, dan tinggi. Yeah, Fang benar-benar tumbuh menjadi pria sejati. Ini semua karena ia terus berlatih bola basket, olahraga yang disukainya sejak kecil.<p>

Sebagian besar remaja putri selalu beranggapan demikian: "Basket adalah olah raga yang menakjubkan! Pemainnya memiliki wajah keren dan tubuh yang tinggi. Sangat mengagumkan melihat mereka melompat menggapai ring untuk memasukkan bola. Tidak ada yang lebih keren dari basket."

Meskipun tidak semua, tetapi itulah yang sebagian besar dari mereka pikirkan mengenai basket. Yeah, walau pun sebenarnya tidak semua pemain basket memiliki wajah keren dan tubuh tinggi bak atlet. Tapi di sini Fang berdiri, di tengah lapangan basket, dengan semua hal yang dipikirkan oleh kaum hawa. Jadi jangan heran dengan penggemarnya yang menggunung.

Fang mendrible bolanya sekali, dua kali, kemudian menangkapnya dan berjalan menuju bangku di pinggir lapangan. Minggu pagi memang sudah menjadi jadwalnya untuk berlatih basket meskipun seorang diri. Beruntunglah Papa Zola mengizinkannya memakai lapangan basket, dengan syarat ia tidak merusak dan mengotorinya.

Ia mengambil handuk kecil yang sudah disiapkan di sana. Fang mengelap keringatnya sebelum membuka botol air mineral. Ia meneguknya dengan cepat. "Benar-benar melelahkan." Ujarnya dengan satu helaan nafas. "Tapi aku harap aku segera mendapatkan partner."

Ia menyandar pada jaring kawat di belakangnya. Wajahnya ditutupi handuk biru tua. Di tengah suasana yang hening, selintas bayangan muncul di memori Fang. Bayangan seorang bocah seusianya yang tengah mengacungkan jempolnya dengan cengiran khas yang ia miliki. Fang menggeleng pelan, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tersebut.

Ia kemudian beranjak, menyingkirkan handuk dan menampakkan wajahnya yang dinodai semburat tipis—sangat tipis hingga tidak terlihat di kulit kecoklatannya. "Aku mau ke kedai Tok Aba." Gumamnya.

. . .

Baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu mereka menghentikan pembicaraan ala gadis remaja lainnya, menyapa semua orang yang ada di kedai—termasuk Gopal yang tengah berdebat dengan Tok Aba mengenai hutangnya, dan memesan minuman pada Ochobot. Dan ketika mereka mengatupkan bibirnya, Fang muncul dengan handuk kecil yang disampirkan di lehernya dan sebotol air mineral di genggamannya.

"Special Hot Chocolate satu, Ochobot." Ucapnya sembari duduk.

"Siap." Ochobot menjawab dengan nada jenaka.

"Pagi, Fang." Yaya dan Ying berucap bersama. Mereka membonusinya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ya, pagi." Meskipun tidak membalas senyum, setidaknya Fang sudah mau membalas ucapannya.

"Eh, Fang. Dari mana kau hingga berkeringat seperti itu?" Boboiboy datang membawa sebuah kardus. Ia masuk ke dalam kedai dan membuka isi kardus tersebut.

"Biasalah, dia pasti habis bermain basket." Gopal menjawab di sela-sela perbincangannya. "Ayolah Tok Aba, aku harus apa?"

"Hihi, pantas kau tumbuh semakin tinggi ma~" Ying tertawa pelan. Ia menatap Boboiboy dan Ochobot yang tengah sibuk bekerja.

"Apa?" Menyadari ditatap, Ochobot melirik dengan facepalm yang manis.

"Kalian berdua kenapa tidak bisa menyamai tinggi Fang? Padahal aku pikir selisihnya mungkin hanya 1 atau 2 cm." Yaya menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam kepala Ying. Berteman lama membuatnya sedikit besar mengerti jalan pikir gadis dari Negeri Tirai Bambu tersebut.

"Jangan samakan kami dengan dia." Boboiboy memutar bola matanya malas. "Kami sudah tumbuh dengan normal."

"Sebenarnya, Fang," Ochobot menyodorkan pesanan Fang. Ia tersenyum lebar memandang sosok berkacamata di hadapannya. "Kalau soal basket, aku sedikit bisa memainkannya. Kau tentu tahu bagaimana di luar negeri." Ah ya, Ochobot memang seorang imigran, Fang hampir melupakannya. Baru beberapa tahun ini ia tinggal di Malaysia, di Pulau Rintis lebih tepatnya.

"Benar juga, kalau dipikir, kau lebih tinggi sedikit dari Boboiboy." Gopal larut dalam pembicaraan. Tok Aba mengurus satu pesanan dari meja belakang, tempat seorang kakek beruban yang menggunakan topi burger tengah duduk.

"Kalau kau bisa, kenapa tidak bicara dari dulu? Kau tahu, terkadang aku kesepian bermain sendiri."

Ying mendelik dengan mata melotot dan bibir yang membulat. Ekspresi di balik kacamata itu tampak lucu. Yaya turun dari kursinya dengan terpogoh-pogoh, mendekati Fang dan lekas mencabut sehelai rambut. Mengindahkan pekikan Fang, Yaya menghela nafas lega. Orang yang menggunakan jersey hitam abu-abu dengan jaket yang diikat di pinggang ternyata masih merupakan Fang, si manusia tsundere yang gila kepopuleran. Apa yang sebenarnya merasuki Fang hingga ia mau jujur tentang hal-hal yang—menurutnya—agak memalukan?

"Tidak masalah!" Namun Ochobot menjawab dengan semangat. Manik aquamarine-nya berbinar-binar penuh kilauan bahagia. Anggap saja pengakuan itu sebagai tanda bahwa Fang sudah mulai terbuka—batin Ochobot menghipnotis. Ia lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa Fang terbiasa dengan kesendirian.

"Baiklah, Minggu depan kau temani aku bermain basket."

Ying dan Yaya sibuk berdiskusi. Kedua manusia cerdas itu mengadakan sesi debat mendadak dengan topik 'Kondisi Mental Fang Dewasa Ini'. Ochobot dengan aura bahagianya berusaha tidak peduli dan memilih untuk membantu Tok Aba mengurus pesanan lain.

"Wuih, aku akan mendapatkan uang banyak nih!" Gopal sibuk dengan kameranya. Benda yang merupakan ladang uangnya sibuk memotret sosok Fang yang justru memasang tampang cuek. Ia tidak peduli, toh hasil potretan Gopal akan membuatnya semakin populer. Jika harus mengabaikan satu atau dua sinar blitz kamera, ia masih bisa melakukannya.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari, Boboiboy menggenggam cangkirnya lebih erat. Dadanya sesak, mungkinkah ia menderita asma? Otaknya secara otomatis menyusun rencana untuk menanyai perihal hal ini pada Tok Aba.

. . .

Bagaimana pun, Ochobot menyadari apa yang mereka tidak sadari. Ia mengetahui sebuah hal yang bahkan tidak pernah mereka sangka. Ini mengenai perasaannya—dan perasaan mereka juga tentunya.

"Tidak apa, ini bukan berarti kau memang seperti ini." Ochobot berbicara pada pantulan dirinya di cermin wastafel. Ia menarik senyum paksa. "Aku hanya tertarik apdanya. Ya, hanya padanya."

Sang blonde kemudian menghela nafas. Ia tahu kenyataan tidak selalu indah seperti impiannya kala kecil. Menjadi seorang yang naïf itu tidak baik. Apa pun kenyataan yang harus ia tanggung, ia akan berusaha untuk tegar.

Saat melangkah keluar kamar mandi, Ochobot menemukan Boboiboy terdiam di meja makan, menghela nafas denagn wajah memelas. Tampangnya kurang lebih sama seperti ketika ia memikirkan Adu Du yang kala itu akan kembali pada kejahatan. Sejatinya remaja berambut hijau itu hanya kembali pada sosok troublemaker yang selalu berulah.

"Hey, Boboiboy, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Boboiboy melirik sekilas ketika Ochobot mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Ia menghela nadas. "Hei, apa Ibu Bapak aku mewarisi penyakit turunan?"

"Eh, penyakit turunan? Penyakit apa?"

"Asma.. meskipun aku tidak terlalu yakin."

"Heee, asma?!" Ochobot tidak bisa tidak terkejut. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Meskipun sosok di hadapannya adalah seseorang yang seharusnya ia benci, kenyataannya ia tidak pernah bisa membenci saudaranya sendiri. "Sejak kapan, Boboiboy?! Itu bahaya! Harus cepat-cepat memberitahu Tok Aba!"

"Tadi siang, di kedai.." Ochobot memelototinya dengan ekspresi tegang. Saudara blondenya itu mungkin benar-benar khawatir. "..saat Fang menawarimu bermain basket bersama."

"Ah, begitu." Ochobot facepalm. Segala kekhawatiran telah sirna. Ini hanya masalah sepele yang wajar, ia pun sering merasakannya. "Tidak usah beritahu Tok Aba. Itu bukan asma, bukan pula sesuatu yang membahayakan."

"Eh, bukan asma? Lalu apakah itu?"

"Kenapa tidak mencari tahu sendiri?" Ochobot kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan. Perasaan seperti sesak, susah bernafas, dan mata yang terasa panas hingga kemudian memburam, memnuntut mengeluarkan air mata—ia sudah kebal. Ochobot tersenyum kecut. _"Kau cemburu, Boboiboy. Kau cemburu."_

. . .

"Hey, Boboiboy." Adu Du berdiri di dekat pintu, mengehentikan Boboiboy yang tengah berjalan. Penampilannya benar-benar seperti berandalan, cirri khas bad boy. Dan pengawal setianya—yang sebenarnya hanya temannya yang diperbudak—Probe, berdiri di sampingnya dengan seringaian jahil yang tidak penting.

"Ah, pagi, Adu Du." Boboiboy mencoba menjadi ramah, meskipun itu terhadap orang yang membencinya sekali pun.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi. Langsung ke intinya saja, Icik Bos!"

"Memang mauku seperti itu lah!" Adu Du melipat tangan di depan dada. Tatapannya merendahkan. Dengan setengah hati ia membuka mulutnya. "Sepupuku menitip salam. Ia juga berpesan agar kau sesekali mampir ketika waktu senggang."

"Sepupumu?" Mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Boboiboy memutar otak.

"Hadeh~ Ejo Jo lah! Masa kau tidak ingat."

"Oh, Ejo Jo!" Memori Boboiboy menampakkan sesosok tubuh tinggi dan atletis dengan surai hijau yang berantakan. Tipe bad boy, sama seperti Adu Du. "Wah, aku tidak tahu bahwa ia sepupumu!"

"Itulah~ Kau–"

"Ejo Jo siapa?" Perkataan Probe terputus oleh suara baritone di belakang Boboiboy. Sesosok berkacamata datang dengan wajah stoic seperti biasa.

"Fang!" Boboiboy tersenyum lebar. Tampak manis dengan kedua mata yang ikut menyipit. "Pagi."

"Hm, pagi."

"Ehehe.." Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Boboiboy tertawa canggung.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku, minggir!"

Lantas Boboiboy bergeser beberapa langkah. Fang duduk di bangku paling belakang, seperti ketika mereka kecil silam. Tatapannya mengarah ke luar jendela. Dulu, ketika ditanya mengenai hal itu, Fang menjawab acuh. 'Karena awan lebih menarik dari suasana kelas yang gaduh tidak karuan' –ucapnya kala itu.

"..tapi ia bilang kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Boboiboy seolah terlempar ke masa kini setelah beberapa detik berflashback ria. Ia tengah berdiri di dekat pintu, mengobrol dengan Adu Du yang ditemani Probe yang masih menyeringai tidak jelas. Boboiboy kehilangan beberapa kalimat yang Adu Du lontarkan.

"Dia bilang jaga kesehatan. Minggu depan ia menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung."

"Ejo Jo akan ke Pulau Rintis?! Wuish, tak sabarnya~ Oke, thanks info, Adu Du! Terbaiklah~!" Boboiboy mengacungkan jempolnya. Aura di sekitarnya berbau positif. Seolah dipenuhi dengan bunga beraroma menenangkan. Namun ketika ia mendapati wajah stoic Fang, senyumnya memudar. Menaruh tas di atas meja, Boboiboy menenggelamkan wajahnya. _"A-Aku ini sakit jantung kah?"_

. . .

Pelajaran olahraga, para siswa berlarian di hamparan hijau yang luas. Menggiring benda bulat menuju gawang, berlari dan mengoper. Beberapa duduk di bench, meneriaki tim mereka. Kaum hawa menepi, bersorak dari kejauhan.

Inilah mengapa Fang tidak menyukai pelajaran olahraga. Sebagian besar materinya berisi sepak bola, sementara ia tidak mahir dalam bidang itu. melihat Boboiboy menjadi bintang lapangan, ia ingin gali kubur saja. Tetapi jika dalam hal ini saja ia sudah kalah, Fang tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kepopuleran Boboiboy.

"Hehe~ Bersiaplah kau Fang~" Boboiboy berdiri dengan seringaiannya, mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menendang. Sekilas ia melihat raut wajah serius Fang. Dan ketika itu juga ia sibuk menahan senyum tipisnya.

Benda bermotif pentagon hitam-putih melambung di udara bebas, menghampiri gawang dengan sosok Fang dalam mode siaga. Gravitasi menarik bola kembali ke tanah. Bergesekan dengan udara tipis, tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk menanti bola itu menapak ke tanah. Sayangnya Fang sudah melompat ketika bola masih agak tinggi dari tanah.

"Gol!"

Fang mendecih ketika sorakan menggema. Peluit wasit berbunyi, pertandingan berakhir. Boboiboy tampak berbahagia ria dengan Gopal dan Iwan. Keduanya tertawa lepas.

"Ish, ini semua salahmu, Fang!" Adu Du naik pitam. Ekspresinya benar-benar garang.

"Kenapa pula bisa jadi aku yang bersalah?!"

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau memangkap bola tadi, maka–"

Prittt! Prittt! Prittt!

"Sudahlah nak~ Kalah~ Tetaplah kalah~" Papa Zola menengahi mereka. Ia kemudian meniup peluit lagi dan memberikan komando agar anak didiknya segera berganti seragam.

"Hey kau, wahai Abdul Dudu! Inilah saatnya~ Kau~ Harus belajar menerima kekalahan~ JADILAH DEWASAAAAAAA!" Setelah bertriak dengan 'kuah' yang menyembur, super hero dalam game yang merangkap menjadi guru tersebut meninggalkan lapangan dengan langkah tegap perkasa.

"Sabar Icik Bos~ Sabar~"

"Iyalah, aku harus sabar. Sabar~" Adu Du mengelus dadanya sembari berlalu. Probe mengikuti dengan kekehannya seperti biasa.

"Hehehe, terbaik~"

"Kali ini kau menang, Boboiboy. Lain kali, aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Eh, sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan kalimat seperti itu?" Boboiboy menyusul Fang yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia tertawa kecil sembari menyikut Fang. "Bukankah dari kecil kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku perihal sepak bola?"

"Diamlah! Tidak perlu diberitahu pun aku sudah tahu!"

"Terbaiklah~ Haha~" Gopal tampak sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Yaya, jadi ia meninggalkannya. Ying tertangkap basah memerhatikannya dengan wajah serius. Gadis berwajah imut itu tampak tertawa pelan dan melambai. "Hehehe.."

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada, hehe.. Eh Fang! Ajari aku Matematika!" Remaja bertopi terbalik tiba-tiba teringat dengan tugas dua hari yang lalu. Entah bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya. Yang terpenting ia harus menyelesaikannya sebelum jam masuk setelah istirahat.

"Cih! Belajar saja sendiri."

"Ayolah, Fang~ Kau kan sudah sering mengajari aku. Kenapa sekarang tidak mau?" Boboiboy menatap Fang dari samping. Ia harus mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan. Remaja berkacamata itu menyembunyikan raut wajahnya, namun Boboiboy tahu ia hanya merajuk. "Jangan marah lah Fang~ Aku akan lebih populer darimu kalau kau merajuk begitu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, bodoh!"

Boboiboy berlari kecil, menghentikan Fang dengan wajah datarnya. Pemuda manis itu menyeringai, menunjukkan beberapa lembari ringgit. "Aku traktir roti lobak merah?"

"Baiklah, aku terima." Fang menyeringai tipis—benar-benar tipis. Boboiboy memang selalu mengerti apa yang diinginkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Fiuh, akhirnya jadi juga ff ini~ =ω= Btw, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom BoBoiBoy. Salam kenal para penghuni fandom ini. Mohon maafkan saya, author super gaje, yang ikut menyelipkan fanfic gaje ini di sini :'3<p>

Special thanks untuk **Aoi Fujoshi Fujoshi **yang sudah menyumbangkan idenya untuk saya.. =ω= Iya, ide pokok cerita berjudul Labyrinth ini sebenarnya idenya teman saya itu. Aslinya keren, sumpah deh. Entah kenapa ketika saya ketik jadi agak absurd gini. Gomen Aoi-chan~ DX *bungkuk bungkuk*

Judulnya memang Labyrinth, tapi mungkin isinya gak sesuai sama judul TTwTT Salahkan saja Aoi-chan yang tidak pandai membuat judul, sehingga saya sebagai orang yang payah dalam menentukan judul terpaksa harus memutar otak. Tapi akan saya usahakan sedikit nyambung dengan judulnya :'3 *digampar Aoi-chan*

Di sini, Ejo Jo, Ochobot, Adu Du, dan Probe dibuat versi manusianya. Saya membuat Ochobot bersaudara dengan Boboiboy, dan Ejo Jo menjadi sepupunya Adu Du. Dan saja terpikirkan untuk membuat duo alien hijau itu menjadi tipe bad boys layaknya di anime-anime T/T *nosebleed* Dan di sini mengambil setting ketika mereka sudah beranjak remaja. Tapi karena saya bingung menentukan guru untuk scene di sekolah, saya akhirnya memakai Papa Zola. Maafkan saya~ Wahai kebenaran~ (/;;-;;)/

Maaf kalau A/N ini kepanjangan :'3 Sejatinya memang banyak yang harus disampaikan~ Akhir kata, tolong isi kotak review minna~

* * *

><p><strong> E.P.I.L.O.G.U.E<strong>

Pria itu menatap tajam. Matanya membola dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Ia tertawa psycho untuk beberapa saat.

"Tak ada yang bisa mengganggu rencanaku! Bahkan kau sekali pun!"

"Tapi-"

"Saatnya sudah tiba. Aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Aku sudah tak butuh lagi dirimu. Sampai sini saja hubungan kita. Aku harap kau menemukan pria lain."


End file.
